xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Prince(Wonder Woman) (Wonder Woman 2009)
Real Identity: '''Princess Diana '''Powers/Skills: Enhanced Physical Attributes and Immortality Voiced By: Keri Russell Queen Hippolyta's ancient prayer for a child, not created through unholy union, were answered after she led her Amazons to freedom from slavery. She was instructed to mold a baby from clay, offer a tribute in blood, and raise it to the sky. The Olympian gods gave the baby life and Diana was born. Some time later, Princess Diana grew to become a fierce warrior, rivaling or even surpassing Artemis. For her life, Diana dreamed that she would be the person who would reunite Themyscira with the outside world and believed that man could change for the better. Many, including her mother, did not share in that sentiment. Diana restlessly explored Themyscira over and over. Her frustrations soon disappeared when a man named Steve Trevor crashed on Themyscira. Despite orders, Diana went ahead to capture Trevor. When Queen Hippolyta deemed that he posed no threat and would be returned safely to the outside world, Diana volunteered herself. Hippolyta quickly countered she had no experience and that tradition dictates a tournament to be held to determine the emissary. Diana was, instead, delegated to watch duty over Ares' prison cell. Alexa sensed a kindred spirit and covered Diana's shift while she secretly entered the tournament. After distance tests and a chariot race, Diana made it to the final one-on-one sword fight. Diana and the other finalist, Phillipus, entered a tie breaker in which Diana won. She revealed herself and Hippolyta realized she had no choice but to let her be the representative. Diana was dressed in colors of the foreign nation Trevor represented out of respect and peace and given gifts from the gods. The Amazon bracelets were formed from shards of Zeus' shield by Hephaestus and the Lasso of Truth was given by the goddess Hestia. After finding Alexa dead and Ares missing, Hippolyta realized the mission would have a second purpose. Diana obliged Trevor's offer to help but she became aware of a culture of sexism that was perpetrated on women in the outside world. However, she soon found herself fighting one of Ares' sons, Deimos. After his disintegration, Diana found an object with the symbol of Tartarus. She and Trevor flew there and tried to stop Ares. The nest of Harpies proved too much for Diana and Trevor made a choice to save her rather than kill Ares. At the final stand at Washington DC, Diana fought an empowered Ares. Unable to defeat him with her strength, she used her wits and switched places with Ares at the last second using her lasso. Ares was struck by his own thunderbolt and allowed enough time for Diana to acquire a sword and decapitate Ares. In the aftermath, Diana and Trevor revealed their feelings for each other with a kiss. Back on Themyscira, she longed to see him again. Hippolyta decided to assign her the role of ambassador to the outside world. She jumped at the chance and reunited with her love. The tabloids referred to her as "Wonder Woman." Category:DC Universe Category:Title Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Amazon Category:Feminists Category:Immortal Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Golem Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Category:Sword Wielders Category:Champions Category:Archer Category:Marksmanship Category:Ambassador Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Tacticians Category:Immigrants Category:Olympians Category:Horseback Riding Category:Angels Category:DCUAOM Category:Americans Category:Sexist Category:Movie Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Pilot Category:Super Hero Category:Female Category:One-Man Army Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Goddess Category:Humans Category:Daughter Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Teachers Category:Manslaughter